Cambio del destino
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Debido a que el Rey de los gerudos ha sido vencido en el futuro... el presente cambia inevitablemente


En un futuro distante un terrible enemigo ha sido destruido, una leyenda se ha hecho realidad; pero solo algunas personas la recordarían, el legendario guerrero que llevara esa cruel batalla ahora se aventuraría en la búsqueda de un ser querido sin saber que esa persona se encontraría luchando por su propia libertad...

En unas cavernas en la profundidad de los bosques perdidos, decenas de Moblins se han reunido... el motivo... la extraña desaparición de su líder

- ¡¿Como es posible que nuestro amo halla desaparecido?! – dice un Moblin de mayor rango

- Solo significa una cosa... – le dice un anciano

- ¡¿Qué?!

- La leyenda se ha hecho realidad

- Entonces... todo lo que hemos estado haciendo ha sido inútil

- Solo queda volver a nuestras costumbres

- ¿Saquear los pueblos hylianos?

- Si

- ¿Qué hacemos con el niño? – pregunta otro de menor rango

- No nos servirá de nada, así que elimínalo – dice el primero

Entre las sombras una silueta felina parece escabullirse en lo mas profundo de la guarida hasta llegar a lo que parece ser un calabozo

- Dark... rápido abre – dice la gárgola de aspecto felino

- ¿Hagaza que pasa? – dice un niño de aproximadamente 10 años el cual abre la puerta del calabozo

- Los Moblins... debes escapar

- ¿Pero... por que?

- Ellos piensan deshacerse de ti

- Pero mi tutor...

- Él ha desaparecido... no hay tiempo luego te lo explico

Sin pensarlo dos veces Dark toma su espada y sigue a Hagaza hacia la salida sin embargo al llegar a la sala donde estaban reunidos los Moblins ambos se esconden...

- ¿Quién será el que haga el trabajo sucio? – dijo el anciano

- ¡Seré yo! – dijo un Moblin alto y fornido, el cual tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho

- ¿Alguien se opone a la decisión de Taurus?

Todos guardaron silencio... luego de un rato todos los Moblins se dirigieron al calabozo, mientras que Hagaza y Dark se escabullían hacia la salida... corriendo por el bosque...

- Hagaza ¿podrías explicarme que rayos pasa? – dice Dark a la ves que trata de no caer de la espalda de la gárgola

- Hay algo que te debí de haber dicho antes, sin embargo tu tutor no me permitía decirlo... – le contesta

- ¿Que cosa?

- Tu verdadero origen... Tu pasado...

Una mañana tranquila, tan tranquila que no parece ser tiempo de guerra, en el castillo de Hyrule se celebra el nacimiento de un guardián, un guardián cuyo destino es proteger a la familia Real...

- ¡Fueron dos! – dice el Rey antes de caer desmayado

Cerca de allí

- Nunca creí que vería esto – dijo un Sheikah que se encontraba en el lugar – se supone que debería ser yo el desmayado

- No te burles Sheik – le dijo una mujer del mismo clan

- Vamos Impa ya sabes que así nos llevamos

- Aunque seas su amigo de mas confianza, debes respetar al Rey – dijo una voz de entre las sombras

- ¡Hagaza! ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La gárgola negra sale de entre las sombras

- ¿Qué mas me traería por aquí? – le contesto

- Es algo extraño... ¿no creen? – dijo Impa

- ¿El hecho de tus sobrinos que fueran mellizos? – dijo Sheik

- No hermano,... la tranquilidad... – dijo fijando su vista hacia la ventana

- ¿Un mal presagio?

- Por eso estoy aquí – dijo Hagaza

Han pasado ya varios días, pero una tarde empieza a correr una brisa helada por todo el castillo, en la habitación de la reina

- ¡Majestad ya esta lista! – pregunta Impa al tocar la puerta

- Pasen Impa, Sheik... solo espero que esto no sea necesario – dijo preocupada

- Mas vale prevenir, Hagaza nos dijo que un ejercito se dirige hacia acá

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – dijo inocentemente una niña de solo tres años

- No se preocupe princesa todo va ha estar muy bien – le dijo Sheik tratando de calmar a la pequeña

Al caer la noche, el castillo ha sido invadido por el ejercito enemigo; el Rey ha hecho todo lo posible por unificar el país... pero aun ha quienes se niegan. Impa ha escapado con la princesa y la Reina en una dirección contraria a la que ha tomado Sheik y a una chica hylian, los cuales corren a través de los campos de Hyrule; sin embargo una terrible explosión los ha separado

- ¡Sheik! – grita la chica deteniéndose a esperarlo

- ¡Continua! – le contesta

- ¡¿Pero...?!

- ¡Continua te prometo que te alcanzaremos!

La chica continua corriendo, con uno de los bebes en brazos; mientras que Sheik trata de ponerse de pie sin soltar al otro pequeño, sin embargo ha sido gravemente herido...

Repentinamente la loca carrera de Hagaza es cortada por el paso de un hacha que queda clavada en el piso frente a ella

- ¿Estas bien Dark?

- Si, que fue lo que paso

- No estoy segura pero...

Dark baja de la espalda de Hagaza y se pone en guardia al igual que ella

- ¿A donde creen que van? – retumbo una voz en el bosque

- ¡Taurus! – dijeron Hagaza y Dark a la vez

El gigantesco Moblin que les había dado alcance, salió de entre los arbustos tomando el hacha y lanzándola nuevamente contra el niño

- ¡Dark cuidado! – grito Hagaza

Dark difícilmente logra esquivar el arma, sin embargo esta se devuelve como si fuera un bumerang, afortunadamente Hagaza lo enviste quitándolo del camino del hacha

- ¡No importa lo que hagan!...me desharé de ustedes de una vez por todas – dice Taurus al momento de atrapar el hacha

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – dijo Dark

- ¡¿Por que mas?!... el gusto de pelear, además de que ya no hay quien te defienda ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Dark desenfundo la espada

- ¡Si crees que me podrás derrotar con ese palillo de dientes! estas muy equivocado ¡JA, JA, JA...!

- Pues esa espada te dejo la cara como la tienes – dijo Hagaza

- ¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?!...¡Del gran Taurus! – grito furioso

- Tienes que irte de aquí – dijo Hagaza a Dark

- ¿Pero...?

- ¡Has lo que te digo!

Dark comienza a correr hacia la espesura del bosque

- ¡No te dejare escapar! – grito Taurus

- ¡Será sobre mi cadáver! – lo desafió la gárgola

Dark continua corriendo pero repentinamente se detiene, justo cuando voltea hacia atrás un cegador resplandor seguido de una fuerte explosión ocurre en el lugar donde Hagaza y Taurus peleaban. Tras recuperar la visibilidad

- Hagaza... – dice Dark – su aura... ha desaparecido...

Luego de un rato una persona se acerca sin que él note su presencia

- Esto no se quedara así – dijo Dark con la voz baja y entrecortada

- No, la venganza no es tu destino – dice la persona que se ha acercado a él

- ¿Quién eres tu? – dijo sorprendido

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada que cubría su rostro bajo una capa gris

- A su tiempo lo sabrás, pero por ahora es mejor que empieces de nuevo tu vida

El extraño levanto su mano y de ella salió un resplandor con el cual cubrió a Dark

- ¿Pero...? ¿Qué me pasa? – alcanza a decir antes de desaparecer por completo

- Tu destino debe estar libre de venganzas, ya que solo con un corazón puro podrás cumplir con la misión que el Fuego te encomendara – dijo antes de continuar su camino

Mientras tanto... no muy lejos de allí un jovencito, conocido también como el legendario guerrero de Hyrule cabalgaba en busca de alguien, alguien que tal vez; no encontrara en mucho tiempo...

Fin... o ¿continuara?... ^^U


End file.
